Advancements in the field of 3D computer graphics, modeling, and animation have provided the ability to animate 3D models and visualize real objects in a 3D computer graphics environment. 3D content, such as 3D character models, are increasingly used in animated movies, games, and virtual-reality systems to enhance user experience. A 3D model is a static 3D mesh that resembles the shape of an object. Typically, such a 3D model is manually designed by computer graphics artists, commonly known as modelers, by use of a modeling software application. Such 3D models may not be used in the same way in animation. Other 3D computer graphics specialists, commonly known as riggers, manually introduce a support structure, such as a digital rig, to the static 3D mesh, to produce a rigged 3D model. A digital rig in a rigged 3D model acts as a skeleton and includes a hierarchical set of interconnected “bones”, which may include a system of joints and bones. This allows for definition of the motions for animation in the rigged 3D model. There are several complexities involved in the introduction of different motions for different portions of the support structure of the rigged 3D model. For instance, the motion of arms in terms of degree of freedom may be more restricted as compared to terminal portions of a rigged 3D model, such as hands, feet, or a head portion. Unrealistic motion of the terminal portions of 3D model may lead to various kinds of noticeable artifacts during animation, which may not be desirable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.